Phantom - The School Play PL
by Bordzia
Summary: .:: Co roku Casper High wystawia szkolne przedstawienie. W tym roku tematem sztuki jest bohater miasta, Danny Phantom. Okazuje się, że nic dobrego z tego pomysłu nie wychodzi. Author: YoDog41 I translated the text, nothing else.


**Author:_ YoDog41_  
**

**Translate: _Bordzia_**

**T/N: **Witam wszystkich. Jestem wierną fanką Danny'ego Phantoma. Codziennie czytam różnorodne fanfiction w języku angielskim. Zdarzają się czasem takie perełki, jak ten ff, który postanowiłam przetłumaczyć. Od razu ostrzegam - rozumiem angielski, jednak nie jestem mistrzem. To mój pierwszy przekład, więc proszę o wyrozumiałość. (:

**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

**Nie jestem twórcą Danny'ego Phantoma.**

**Fanfiction zawarty w jednym chapterze, a nie dwóch, ponieważ tak mi wygodniej.**

**...**

**A/N: **Witam wszystkich! Ten fanfiction to zabawny pomysł, który mi wpadł. Nie pisałam fanfiction o DP już przez jakiś czas, więc czas na coś nowego.

* * *

_**Część I**_

Danny jęknął kiedy pan Lancer oświadczył, że w tegorocznej sztuce wystawianej przez jego klasę, ma uczestniczyć każdy uczeń. Każdego roku nowa klasa miała urządzić przedstawienie. Nie ważne, co powiedziałeś – musiałeś w tym uczestniczyć. Czy chcesz nad tym pracować, czy nie – nie miałeś szans, aby zrezygnować. Inni uczniowie również nie byli z tego zadowoleni. Jęczeli niczym grupa trzylatków. Nauczyciel spojrzał na nich poirytowany.

- Jeśli przestaniecie narzekać, powiem wam, jaki jest temat sztuki.

Klasa wyraźnie ożywiła się.

- Chcemy zagrać sztukę na temat bohatera naszego miasta, Danny'ego Phantoma.

Wydawało się, że to rzeczywiście pokrzepiło uczniów. Wszystkich z wyjątkiem Danny'ego, który zatonął w swoim krześle, jakby chciał zniknąć. Chociaż, jeśli naprawdę chciał, to mógł spełnić to życzenie. Danny nie chciał grać w sztuce o sobie! Kto wpadł na ten pomysł, musiał mieć nie po kolei w głowie. Kiedy Lancer nie patrzył, Danny spojrzał na niego, próbując zabić go wzrokiem, jednak bez powodzenia.

Dyrektor uśmiechnął się na widok wybuchu entuzjazmu.

- Wybrałem część z was, aby odgrywała wybrane role. Jednak gra to nie wszystko, musimy jeszcze wykonać kostiumy i dekorację. Tych, którzy nie grają, proszę o stawienie się u mnie po lekcjach, gdzie omówimy resztę.

Danny miał wielką nadzieję, że zostanie zabrany do pracy na planie. Cholera, nawet nie obchodziło go to, że ma szyć. Nie zamierzał brać udziału w przedstawieniu. Nie chodziło już o to, że to był pomysł do dupy. Po prostu wychodząc na scenę czuł się co najmniej... niewygodnie. Tak jak w trzeciej klasie, kiedy zgłosił się do odegrania jednej z głównych ról. Gdy pojawił się na scenie, miał ochotę zemdleć. Dodatkowo, teraz to była sztuka o nim, co sprawiło, że był jeszcze bardziej nieswój.

Danny rozejrzał się po klasie, która prawie krzyczała z podniecenia. „_Uspokój się. To nic takiego, że są aż tak podekscytowani_" pomyślał. Wyglądało to tak, jakby rzeczywiście myśleli, że to sam Danny Phantom zamierza odegrać swoją rolę.

Lancer podszedł do biurka i chwycił kawałek papieru, a następnie powiesił go na tablicy. Wszyscy ustawili się w kolejce, aby zobaczyć obsadę. Danny zorientował się, że powinien zrobić to samo. Podniecenie uczniów przerodziło się w czystą nienawiść, gdy ujrzeli zawartość kartki.

Danny musiał zobaczyć, że coś wywołało zamieszanie. Przepchnął się przez tłum aby zorientować się, co się stało i dlaczego wszyscy byli tacy zdenerwowani. W prawym górnym rogu papieru, obok napisu „Danny Phantom", stało imię i nazwisko Danny'ego Fentona. Nie, nie, nie, nie. To nie może się dziać! Danny otworzył szeroko oczy. To było wariactwo. Ludzie mogli odkryć jego sekret.

- CO?! - Danny i Dash wrzasnęli jednocześnie.

- Jak ja mam zagrać rolę Danny'ego Phantoma?!

Pan Lancer był wstrząśnięty nagłym wybuchem chłopców. Nie miał na myśli Dasha, lecz Danny'ego. Zakładał, że jego uczeń chciałby grać bohatera miasta. Danny był do tego idealny.

- Czy jest jakiś problem? Zorientowałem się, że będziesz idealny do tej roli. Mam na myśli to, że wyglądacie podobnie, nawet wasze imiona są takie same...

Danny zbladł. Lancer był blisko odkrycia jego sekretu. Tu i teraz. On w zasadzie powiązał go z jego drugą tożsamością. I na litość boską, on był nauczycielem! Danny spojrzał na Dasha, który kipiał z wściekłości.

- Ale Danny jest mięczakiem! On nie może grać Phantoma!

Po raz pierwszy w życiu, Danny chciał, żeby dyrektor rzeczywiście posłuchał Dasha. Nie dbał teraz o miano mięczaka. Jedynym życzeniem Danny'ego było to, aby wydostać się z tej roli.

- Przykro mi, Dash, ale pan Fenton najlepiej nadaje się do tej roli – powiedział Lancer, siadając przy biurku.

Dash spojrzał na Danny'ego, i uderzył go mocno w ramię.

- Zamierzam zgnieść cię na miazgę, Fenton! - wrzasnął, po czym wybiegł z klasy. Danny czuł, że zaraz zemdleje. Chciał porozmawiać z Lancerem o zamienieniem się rolą z kimś innym. Zrozumiał, że to nie miało jednak sensu. Nauczyciel wyraźnie zaznaczył, że nie może się wycofać. To szkolne przedstawienie zapowiadało się bardzo ciekawie...

"_****__**Phantom" –**__****__** szkolne przedstawienie.**_

**__****Wystawiane przez jedną z klas **_****__**Casper Hig**__****__**h.**_

**__****Głowna rola - **_****__**Daniel Fenton **__****__**jako**__****__** Danny Phantom.**_

**__****Role poboczne:**

_****__**Duch z **__****__**Wisconsin: Dash Baxter**_

**__****Skulker: Kwan**

_****__**Pragnienie**__****__**: Paulina Sanchez**_

**__****Ember: Sam Manson**

_****__**Duch Pudeł**__****__**: Tucker Foley**_

* * *

_****__**Część II**_

Danny uniósł ciężką kurtynę i spojrzał na zgromadzoną publiczność. Było tłoczno. Wydawało się, że całe miasto znajdowało się na sali, w tym Vlad Masters, który uśmiechał się jak szaleniec. Danny przełknął ślinę i nerwowo przeczesał dłonią swoje – w tym momencie – śnieżnobiałe włosy.

Zaraz miał wyjść na scenę i zagrać swoją rolę, a czuł, że zaraz oszaleje. Bez względu na to, ile razy powtarzał swoje kwestie, Danny wiedział, że się pomyli. Na szczęście, mimo tylu komplementów, które otrzymał, nikt nie odkrył jego tajemnicy. Wszyscy mu mówili, że Lancer wybrał właściwą osobę do tej roli. Niektórzy przypadkowo mylili go z Phantomem. „_To miasto jest pełne idiotów_" pomyślał Danny.

Wszystkie kostiumy były niesamowite. Wyglądały bardzo realistycznie _(T/N: tak prawdziwie, że można pomylić z prawdziwością)_, więc nic nie stało na przeszkodzie, żeby Danny wystąpił w formie ducha.

Mimo wszystko, było to ryzykowne. Nawet sceneria i rekwizyty wyglądały wspaniale. Zdawało się, że widz jest w Ghost Zone. Danny podszedł do swoich przyjaciół, Sam i Tuckera, którzy byli teraz Ember i Duchem Pudeł. Sam była szczęśliwa, gdy ujrzała Danny'ego, a Tucker wkurzony. Głównie dlatego, że przydzielono mu rolę najbardziej idiotycznego ducha w całej Ghost Zone. To, że Danny śmiał się z niego, wcale mu nie pomagało.

- To nie jest śmieszne, Danny! - mruknął Tucker, ubierając niebieską czapkę. Tucker rzeczywiście wyglądał jak Duch Pudeł, mimo faktu, że był o wiele chudszy niż ten prawdziwy.

- To jest BARDZO śmieszne, Tucker! - Danny zachichotał i otarł łezkę z oka. - W pewnym sensie cieszę się, że mam grać samego siebie! Nie chciałbym grać Ducha Pudeł! - dodał ściszonym głosem.

Tucker spojrzał na niego i przewrócił oczami.

- Ty nie musisz się nawet przebierać... Ale i ja znalazłem coś dobrego w tym, że muszę zagrać tą rolę. Wychodzę tylko w jednej scenie, w przeciwieństwie do innych – Tucker zaśmiał się i spoglądnął na przyjaciela, który przypomniał sobie, że ma nogi jak z ołowiu.

- Jestem szczerze zaskoczona, Danny – wtrąciła Sam – Nikt nie zorientował się jeszcze, kim naprawdę jesteś.

- Wiem! Myślę, że wszyscy w tym mieście są ślepi, a szczególnie moi rodzice – Danny przewrócił swoimi zielonymi oczami – A ja myślałem, że wszyscy już to wiedzą.

Lancer wyszedł na scenę.

- W porządku! Proszę o spokój! Czas rozpocząć przedstawienie!

Danny wziął głęboki oddech i zajął swoje miejsce. Rozejrzał się. Ujrzał Dasha stojącego z drugiej strony. Dash był ubrany tak, jak Plasmius. Był teraz największym wrogiem Danny'ego i jako człowiek, i jako duch. Podobieństwo było niesamowite. Jedno było pewne – Danny nie mógł się doczekać, aby go pobić.

Pan Lancer skończył wprowadzenie. Przedstawienie czas zacząć. Danny stał w bojowej pozycji. Tucker podszedł do przeciwległej krawędzi sceny i ustawił się tak samo, jak jego przyjaciel. Kurtyna poszła w górę. Pokaz się rozpoczął.

**Akt 1**

- Czy to nie jest już nudne, Duchu Pudeł? - Danny zapytał, ziewając. Tucker spojrzał na niego wkurzony.

- STRZEŻ SIĘ! JESTEM PANEM WSZELKICH KARTONÓW I TEKTUROWYCH PRZEDMIOTÓW! - Danny musiał przyznać, że Tucker, odegrał rolę Ducha Pudeł cholernie dobrze.

Danny wyciągnął atrapę Fenton Termosu, który jak na ironię, był wykonany z tektury. Odkrył jego wieko i zaczął wsysać ducha do środka, a dwóch pracowników wkroczyło na scenę i porwało z niej Tuckera. Danny skierował swoją twarz w stronę widowni.

- Kiedy on się wreszcie nauczy... - urwał. - Zaraz, w której części Ghost Zone ja właściwie jestem?

Danny usłyszał śmiech i odwrócił się w stronę, z której dochodził. Chwilę później, Kwan pojawił się na scenie, ubrany jak Skulker. Danny musiał stłumić śmiech, kiedy ujrzał Kwana.

- Ja.. hm.. Skulker, największy łowca Ghost Zone, zamierzam zdobyć twoją głowę jako trofeum i powiesić ją w swoim pokoju!

Gra Kwana była tak straszna, że Danny nie mógł powstrzymać się od śmiechu. Kwan wyraźnie się wkrzurzył i uderzył Danny'ego w brzuch. Teraz to Danny był wkurzony i wpakował Skulkerowi pięść w twarz, co spowodowało, że przeciwnik zatoczył się do tyłu.

Tucker śmiał się za kulisami, a Sam zdecydowała, że powinna tam pójść i ich rozdzielić, zanim zrobi się niebezpiecznie. Wzięła w ręce swoją gitarę i wyszła na scenę.

- Jak leci, kochanie? - Sam powiedziała z uśmiechem.

- Ember?! - Danny i Kwan wykrzyknęli równocześnie.

- Jedyna i niepowtarzalna! - w tym momencie, Danny i Kwan byli bardzo zmieszani. To nie była chwila, w której Ember miała wyjść na scenę. Ale biorąc pod uwagę publiczność, musieli improwizować. Kwan wstał i stanął u boku Sam. Danny znów przygotował się do walki.

Z boku, Paulina patrzyła, jak Sam wyszła na scenę. A kiedy Ember weszła, Pragnienie miała iść i wspomóc resztę duchów. Chociaż stwierdziła, że to trochę dziwne, ponieważ Kwana nie powinno tam być. Paulina miała na sobie zbyt luźne spodnie. Wsparła się na jednej z dekoracji, aby sobie z nimi poradzić. Nagle rekwizyt załamał się i spadł prosto na Sam i Kwana. Danny tego nie widział, śmiał się już zbyt mocno, gdy Paulina pociągnęła za sobą tło, które zmiażdżyło aktorów.

Tucker przestał się śmiać, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że każdy może go zobaczyć, ponieważ nie było już tła osłaniającego kulisy. Tucker rozejrzał się. Musiał coś powiedzieć.

- Um... Strzeżcie się? - stwierdził nerwowo. Cały tłum ryknął śmiechem, a wszyscy na scenie byli zakłopotani.

Kiedy Lancer to zobaczył, wkroczył na scenę, aby postawić do pionu strasznych aktorów.

- Nastąpi krótka przerwa – stwierdził, a kurtyna zasłoniła scenę. Teraz miał trochę czasu, aby porozmawiać z uczniami.

**Przerwa**

- Na Wojny Światów! Młodzieży, to jeden z najgorszych występów szkolnych w dziejach Casper High! - Lancer był wstrząśnięty. Wszyscy „aktorzy" stanęli dookoła nauczyciela. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że to wyszło okropnie i poczuwali się do tego. Wszyscy, oprócz Dasha.

- Widzi pan, panie Lancer! Trzeba było przydzielić rolę Danny'ego Phantoma mi! Wtedy nie doszłoby do czegoś takiego! To wina Fentona! To przez niego przedstawienie nie wyszło!

- Co?! Nie, to nie tak! Daj mi choć jeden dowód, że to moja wina! - Danny próbował się bronić.

- Gdybyś nie śmiał się ze mnie, ja bym nie uderzył ciebie, a ty byś nie uderzył mnie! Manson nie wyszłaby wtedy na scenę, Paulina też nie musiałaby! - krzyknął Kwan. Danny skrzywił się. W rzeczywistości, tylko on wyszedł cało z tej porażki.

Dash podszedł do Danny'ego i dźgnął go palcem w pierś.

- Wiedziałem, że zamierzasz to spuścić! I widzicie? Miałem rację! - Danny spojrzał na tyrana i odsunął jego palec.

- Ach, nie mamy na to czasu! Słuchajcie wszyscy! Mamy to zagrać do końca! A teraz wszyscy idźcie tam i naprawcie tło! - powiedział Lancer. „Aktorzy" podeszli do resztek scenerii i zaczęli powoli wszystko składać razem.

- Cóż, przynajmniej się trzyma... - mruknął Danny, pocierając nerwowo kark.

- Tak! Wiem. A wydawało się, że nie da się tego naprawić – odparł Tucker, przyglądając się dekoracji.

- Dobrze! Proszę zająć miejsca! - wykrzyknął Lancer. Miał nadzieję, że uczniowie nie zagrają jeszcze gorzej.

**Akt 2**

- Witam, Phantom... - powiedział Dash, wychodząc na scenę.

- Oh, wspaniale. Czego chcesz, Plasmius? - spytał Danny, strzelając facepalma.

- Wkrótce się dowiesz... - Dash faktycznie nie zagrał źle Plasmiusa. Gdyby nie duch-zmysł Danny'ego, który nie ukazywał się, chłopak mógłby pomyśleć, że to rzeczywiście jego nemesis stał właśnie przed nim. Danny spojrzał na publiczność. Ujrzał Vlada, który starał się nie roześmiać. Musiał być bardzo rozbawiony. Danny wymyślił plan idealny. Idealny, aby spławić i Dasha, i Vlada. W tym samym czasie. Szkoda, że nie było tego w skrypcie. Nie chciał rujnować kolejnej sceny.

- Czy możemy z tym skończyć, Plasmius? Jestem pewien, że twój kot cię potrzebuje – Danny powiedział, uśmiechając się szeroko. Vlad przestał się śmiać, a Dash był wyraźnie zmieszany.

- Co powiedziałeś? - zapytał.

- Chwila... Nie wziąłeś do serca mojej rady na temat kotów? To na pewno pomoże tobie w tej samotności... – Danny urwał.

W tym czasie Vlad wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz urwać Danny'emu łeb. Podobnie jak Dash, który spróbował go zaatakować. Danny z łatwością uniknął pięści przeciwnika. Starał się nie roześmiać. Jego plan szedł idealnie.

- Nieźle, nie-melomanie!

Vlad wstał z krzesła na widowni.

- Nie jestem NIE-MELOMANEM! - wrzasnął. Ludzie szybko odwrócili się. Zobaczyli Vlada, burmistrza swojego miasta, który zachował się w idiotyczny sposób. Danny leżał na ziemi, próbując złapać oddech, ponieważ śmiał się tak mocno. Vlad rozejrzał się niezręcznie i szybko opuścił salę. Dash był przez to bardzo wkurzony. Podbiegł do Danny'ego i próbował go kopnąć, ale ten z łatwością unikał jego ciosów.

Kiedy już przestał się śmiać, Danny wstał i otarł łezkę z oka. Spojrzał na Dasha, który był czerwony ze wstydu i złości.

- Więc co ty na to: po prostu powiedz mi, gdzie jestem w Ghost Zone, a ja odejdę – zaproponował Danny'emu. Dash podszedł do Danny'ego, chwycił go za kombinezon i wyrzucił za scenę. Kurtyna opadła. Wszyscy rozejrzeli się niezręcznie, aż jedna osoba zaczęła klaskać. Po tym, publiczność wybuchła radością, śmiechem i gromem oklasków.

**Koniec przedstawienia**

Sztuka została zakończona. Danny trzymał lód przy podbitym oku. Dash pobił go za to, że Danny odwrócił od niego uwagę widzów i zepsuł przedstawienie. „_Było warto_" pomyślał z uśmiechem.

Tucker podszedł do Danny'ego. Śmiał się tak mocno, jak wtedy Danny na scenie.

- To było genialne, Danny! Widziałeś reakcję Vlada?

- Wiem – Danny zachichotał – Muszę dodać, że za to podbite oko było całkowicie warto!

- Nie zapomnił, że Vlad będzie teraz jeszcze agresywniejszy, niż dotychczas – wtrąciła Sam, podchodząc do swoich najlepszych przyjaciół.

- Niczego nie żałuję! - Danny zawołał ze śmiechem – I teraz okazuje się, że to nie ty otrzymałeś najgorszą rolę, Tucker!

- Pewnie! - powiedział, siadając obok swojego przyjaciela.

Choć może się wydawać, że to było okropne przedstawienie, w rzeczywistości było inaczej. Ludzie przyszli dobrze się bawić. Pod koniec, Lancer był zdenerwowany, Dash i Kwan byli wkurzeni, Paulina była zupełnie zakłopotana; Sam nie mogła w to uwierzyć, jakie to było głupie. Danny zdecydował, że improwizacja była najlepsza, a Tucker zdał sobie sprawę, że nie dostał najgorszej roli. No i w końcu, wszyscy nauczyli się wartościowej lekcji. Nigdy nie wystawiać ponownie sztuki o Dannym Phantomie w Casper High.

* * *

**T/N: **Postanowiłam nie tłumaczyć nazw własnych, takich jak Ghost Zone czy Casper High. W oryginale brzmią lepiej. Kiedy tłumaczyłam ten fik, nie mogłam przestać się śmiać. Jest zabawny, bardzo zabawny.

Nie wiem, ilu jest tu polskich Phanów, ale mam nadzieję, że znajdzie się choć kilku. Bardzo chętnie nawiązałabym z nimi kontakt.

Ty tyle. Pozdrawiam Was serdecznie!

**~ Bordzia**


End file.
